


[VID] I Am the Fire

by roanegraphics (roane)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roanegraphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am the one I’ve been waiting for.“</p><p>Rey and Finn discover who they are.</p><p>Music: "I Am the Fire”, Halestorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] I Am the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The second I heard this song I thought of Rey so hard I gave myself goosebumps. Then @persian-slipper (eternally my enabler and muse) said it fit Finn too, so. Here they both are, being their best cinnamon roll selves.


End file.
